The invention relates to a method for operating a communication channel in a mixed master/slave subscriber environment through dynamical closing and/or opening operations. The channel may be a serial or parallel bus, a hardware network in another configuration, or even a wireless subsystem. A subscriber may be a hardware station, or one of a plurality of coexistent and/or interactive processes, or even a mixture of hardware and software entities. With increasing system complexity, closing and opening of such communication channel between interconnected modules become increasingly difficult. The main reason is that the modules on which the system is based may have such internal complexity, that communication, termination and commence cannot always take place at any arbitrary instant in time.